mugencapcomfandomcom-20200215-history
Street Fighter (series)
Street Fighter (ストリートファイター Sutorīto Faitā) is a fightning game series developed by Capcom. It changed the whole fightning game franchise since the debut of the franchise in 1987, introducing special moves and more to the fightning genre. The first game was released in 1987 for the arcades, however, the series only became famous with the release of the second installment of the franchise, known as Street Fighter II. Street Fighter II become one of the most sucessful games in the world, spawning many other fightning series, such as King of Fighters and Mortal Kombat. Street Fighter II recieved many ports and updates. Capcom released the first installment of the new spin-off series, called Street Fighter Alpha, in 1995, including new characters and some characters from another famous Capcom series, Final Fight. In 1997, the Street Fighter III was finally released, including many characters and new gameplay mechanics and fixes. One year before, Street Fighter had another spin-off series, called EX, being the first 3D Street Fighter game and in 2008, the latest Street Fighter game was released, Street Fighter IV. Street Fighter had crossovers with many other franchises, the first one being a crossover with Marvel's X-Men franchise, then against other Marvel Super Heroes, which would later spawn the Marvel vs. Capcom series, a crossover with Tekken and a fan-made crossover with Mega Man. Street Fighter characters would also appears in other crossovers, such as Capcom vs. SNK, Namco x Capcom and Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. The Street Fighter franchise would later had other appearances in every kind of media, several films and animiations were made, a comic book adaptiation, card games and even role playing games. Games # Street Fighter (1987) # Street Fighter II (1991) # Street Fighter Alpha (1995) # Street Fighter EX (1996) # Street Fighter III (1997) # Street Fighter vs. Cartoon Network Universe (2004) # Street Fighter IV (2008) # Street Fighter V (2016) # Street Fighter The Team Slugfest (2017) # Street Fighter Adventure (2018) # Street Fighter Omega (2019) # Street Fighter (Redux Series) (2020-3000) # Street Fighter/Darkstalkers: Heart of Deamon (2021) # Street Fighter VI (2024) # Street Fighter Adventure 2: Team Battle # Street Fighter Chronicles # Street Fighter VII (2032) # Street Fighter Ultimate Fury # Street Fighter: Revolution # Street Fighter Sedai # Street Fighter Adventure 3: Domnitation # Street Fighter VIII (2038) # Street Fighter: Generations # Street Fighter: Ultimate Smackdown # Street Fighter Vs Bold Dracers Universe # Street Fighter: The World Legends # Street Fighter Adventure 4: Graver Unper # Street Fighter Z (2044) # Ultimate Fighter (2057) # Ultimate Fighter DX # Ultimate Fighter II (2066) # Ultimate Fighter III (2073) # Ultimate Fighter IV (2079) # Ultimate Fighter V (2085) # Ultimate Fighter VI (2091) # Ultimate Fighter VII (2100) # Ultimate Fighter VIII (2122) # Ultimate Fighter X (2139) # The 12 Fighters (2233) # The 12 Fighters: RPG # The 12 Fighters II (2245) # The 12 Fighters III (2268) # The 12 Fighters: RPG 2 # The 12 Fighters IV (2284) # The 12 Fighters V (2310) # The 12 Fighters: RPG 3 # The 12 Fighters VI (2333) # The 12 Fighters VII (2366) # The 12 Fighters RPG 4 # The 12 Fighters VIII (2388) # The 12 Fighters ZX (2450) # The Ultimate Street 12 Fighters (2500) # Mortal Kombat VS Street Fighter Story Canonically, the chronological sequence of game settings is as follows: * Street Fighter * Street Fighter II * Street Fighter Alpha (series) * Street Fighter III * Street Fighter vs. Cartoon Network Universe * Street Fighter IV * Street Fighter V * Street Fighter The Team Slugfest * Street Fighter Adventure (series) * Street Fighter Omega (series) Main Characters Protagonists * Ryu * Ken Masters * Chun-Li * Guile * Charile Nash * Cammy * E.Honda * Ibuki * Sakura * Dan * Rose * Cody * Guy * Dudley * Fei Long * T.Hawk * Blanka * Yun * Yang * Zangief * R.Mika * Dhalsim * Sagat * Alex * Mike Haggar Antagonists * Akuma * Vega * Balrog * Juri * Gill * Urien * Adon * F.A.N.G * Decapre * Seth * Necalli * Eliza * Enero * M.Bison Deuteragonists/Tritagonists * Q * Twelve * Dee Jay * Birdie * Karin * Sodom * Remy * Rolento * Eagle * Ingrid Category:Street Fighter Category:Capcom